1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to charcoal grills and charcoal lighting devices, and in particular, to folding charcoal grills and lighting devices arrangeable into multiple configurations to facilitate lighting of coals, for use as or in conjunction with grills, and to facilitate handling and carrying.
2. Background of the Technology
Grilling of foods using fuel driven grills, such as charcoal grills, is well known. The ignition of the fuels is necessary in order to allow such grills to be used. It is known to use a lighting initiator, such as lighter fluid poured on charcoal to allow easier lighting. This approach presents several problems. For example, the use of an initiator, such as lighter fluid, is typically dangerous because such initiators are generally volatile, producing a hazard for burning of the user and toxicity through inhalation. These initiators are also often toxic or harmful to the user""s skin and eyes, and may be subject to environmental or other restrictions, such as air pollution regulations. Further, the use of lighter fluid can often necessitate additional cleanup because of spillage, and many people find these initiators to have an adverse effect on the taste of grilled foods.
It is also known to use a chimney, such as a coffee can with the ends removed and vent holes added, to facilitate lighting of fuels. With these devices, paper or another ignition enhancer is placed in the bottom of the chimney, and the charcoal or other fuel is placed on top of the paper. The paper is then lit using the vent holes in the can, which also enhance air flow to increase the speed of lighting of the charcoal. This approach also presents several problems. The chimney typically becomes hot to the touch and is difficult to remove once the charcoal is lit. The chimney must also be carried separately from the grill and remembered when the grill is relocated.
There thus remains an unmet need to provide devices and methods for lighting grill fuels in simpler and more self-contained manners than the existing approaches to fuel lighting. There is a further unmet need to provide a simple manner for transporting and storing such grills and lighting devices without such devices becoming unwieldy. There is yet a further unmet need for improved devices, methods, and systems for transporting grills and lighting equipment.
It is an advantage of the present invention to meet these needs, and others, by providing rearrangeable grill and lighting devices that are easily transported. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide variations of grills having at least two sides and a bottom, with adjustable legs and handles, that are rearrangeable into closed lighting positions and into upright grilling positions. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide such rearrangeable grills that allow rearranging without spilling lit fuel.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide rearrangeable charcoal lighting devices that are easily transported and that are usable in conjunction with existing grills. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide a lighting device having sides and a bottom, with one or more adjustable handles, that is rearrangeable into a closed lighting position and into a slim profile, folded configuration for easy carrying, storage, and handling. It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide such a rearrangeable lighting device that allows easy transfer of the lit fuel to the grill without spilling the lit fuel.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide rearrangeable grill devices that are further rearrangeable into slim profile, folded configurations for easy carrying, storage, and handling.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention to provide rearrangeable grill and lighting devices that, in closed lighting positions, include internal racks to hold fuel above an initiator, and vent openings to facilitate lighting of the fuel.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention to provide rearrangeable grill and lighting devices that include insulated handles to reduce the likelihood of burning or other injury and to facilitate handling, rearrangement, and carrying of the devices.
A first embodiment of the present invention comprises a self-contained, easily foldable and rearrangeable charcoal lighting device and grill. In an embodiment of the present invention, the grill includes three distinct configurable arrangements, these arrangements facilitating the following: 1) carrying of the grill; 2) igniting of charcoal within the grill; and 3) distributing the charcoal and providing a suitably designed grill for cooking meat or other foods.
In the first embodiment, the grill is configurable into a first arrangement, in which the grill presents a thin profile for easy carrying via one or more attached handles. Rearranged from the first configuration into a second configuration for charcoal lighting, the grill forms a three sided closed shape with openings to receive an ignition source, such as matches, and a triangularly shaped rack bottom trap door to support charcoal for lighting. In this second configuration, an ignition fuel, such as crumpled paper is placed beneath the grill and beneath the rack bottom trap door. Charcoal is placed on top of the rack bottom trap door within the grill, and the fuel is ignited, which, in turn, ignites the contained charcoal. Upon suitable lighting of the charcoal, the grill is rearranged via the handles into a third configuration, in which the grill has a generally U-shaped profile, with extended legs and one or more side handles. The rearrangement into the third configuration causes the grill bottom trap door to sweep and distribute the lit charcoal into the interior portion of the U-shaped grill, with a bottom rack serving as a base for containing the charcoal. In one embodiment, a separate grill rack is placed above the distributed coals to serve as a cooking surface for meats or other grilled foods placed thereupon.
In a second embodiment of the rearrangeable grill device, the grill is configurable into a first arrangement, in which the grill presents a thin profile for easy carrying via one or more attached handles. Rearranged from the first configuration into a second configuration for charcoal lighting, the grill forms a four sided closed shape with openings to receive an ignition source, such as matches, and a square shaped rack bottom trap door to support charcoal for lighting. As with the first embodiment, in this second configuration, an ignition fuel, such as crumpled paper is placed beneath the grill and beneath the rack bottom trap door. Charcoal is placed on top of the rack bottom trap door within the grill, and the fuel is ignited, which, in turn, ignites the contained charcoal. Upon suitable lighting of the charcoal, the grill is rearranged via the handles into a third configuration, in which the grill has a generally U-shaped profile, with extended legs and one or more side handles. In this configuration, this embodiment has a two-piece grill bottom, in contrast to the first embodiment, which has a one-piece grill bottom. In one embodiment, a separate grill rack is placed above the distributed coals to serve as a cooking surface for meats or other grilled foods placed thereupon.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a self-contained, easily foldable and rearrangeable charcoal lighting device. In one embodiment, this device includes two distinct configurable arrangements, these arrangements facilitating the following: 1) carrying of the grill; 2) igniting of charcoal within the device; and 3) easily transferring and distributing the lit charcoal to a grill for cooking meat or other foods.
This embodiment of the lighting device is configurable into a first arrangement, in which the grill presents a thin profile for easy carrying via one or more attached handles. Rearranged from the first configuration into a second configuration for charcoal lighting, the device forms a four sided closed shape with openings to receive an ignition source, such as matches, and a square shaped rack bottom trap door and extending support for charcoal for lighting. In this second configuration, an ignition fuel, such as crumpled paper is placed beneath the rack bottom trap door. Charcoal is placed on top of the rack bottom trap door within the device, and the fuel is ignited, which, in turn, ignites the contained charcoal. In use, the charcoal lighting device is placed within a grill or other location for cooking or other use, such as heating, prior to lighting the fuel. Upon suitable lighting of the charcoal, the device is simply lifted by its handle, causing the bottom trap door to open and dump and distribute the lit charcoal into the grill or other cooking or heating location.
A second embodiment of the lighting device of the present invention is usable in conjunction with both rearrangeable and non-rearrangeable existing grill devices. In this embodiment, the lighting device includes an initiator holding tray portion, a rack top trap door, and a two piece fuel containment portion. The two piece fuel containment portion includes two pivotably connected doors that are arrangeable within an existing grill having grill sides so as to form a containment area within the existing grill above the initiator holding tray. A trap door rack is located on the top of the initiator holding tray. In use, fuel initiator is placed within the initiator holding tray portion, which includes openings for allowing lighting of the initiator and air flow to the initiator. The trap door rack on the initiator holding tray is placed or pivotably moved so as to cover the initiator holding tray portion, and the pivotably connected doors are arranged and connected to the existing grill sides so as to form a fuel containment area within a corner of the existing grill. In one embodiment, the pivotably connected doors are connected to the existing grill sides using one or more locator pins. Fuel, such as charcoal, is then placed in the fuel containment area, and the initiator is ignited, such that the fuel is able to light. Upon lighting of the fuel, the pivotably connected doors are rearranged, so that the lit fuel is dispersed within the existing grill and grilling can begin.
In one embodiment, the existing grill is altered for use with the second embodiment of the lighting device of the present invention. In this embodiment, an opening is made, such as by cutting, in one corner area of the bottom of the existing grill. The initiator holding tray portion is then attached to the existing grill, so as to be suspended beneath the bottom of the existing grill. In one embodiment, the initiator holding tray portion is detachable, to allow, for example, more compact storage of the altered existing grill device.
In one embodiment, the two pivotably connected doors are connected to the existing grill bottom by a second pivotable connection via one of the two doors. In this embodiment, the pivotably connected doors are moveable between two positions. In a first position, the two doors are pivoted so as to be perpendicular to the bottom of the existing grill bottom. A first door is pivotably attached to the bottom, and the second door is pivotably attached to the first door. The second door is pivoted relative to the first door, so that the two doors are arrangeable to form an approximately right angle to one another. The second door is attached to a side of the existing grill, such as by a pin, and the two connected doors in conjunction with two adjacent sides of the existing grill form a generally square cross sectional containment subportion of the grill area in one corner of the existing grill bottom. In a second position, the first and second doors are coplanar, parallel to the grill bottom, and adjacent the grill bottom; thus, the two doors rest on top of the grill bottom and adjacent one another in this position.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention includes a reconfigurable self-contained grill and fuel lighting device, comprising: a grill housing, the grill housing including at least a first side portion, a bottom portion, and a second side portion, and at least a first hingeable coupling and a second hingeable coupling, the first hingeable coupling attaching the first side portion to the bottom portion, and the second hingeable coupling attaching the bottom portion to the second side portion; at least one handle adjustably attached to the grill housing; and at least one extendable leg attached to the grill housing for supporting the grill; wherein the grill housing is reconfigurable via at least the first hingeable coupling and the second hingeable coupling into a first grill configuration, wherein, in the first position, the first side portion, the bottom portion, and the second side portion closeably form an enclosure, the enclosure enhancing fuel ignition; and wherein the grill housing is reconfigurable via at least the first hingeable coupling and the second hingeable coupling to a second grill configuration, wherein the first side portion, the bottom portion, and the second side portion form a structure having an open top.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a reconfigurable self-contained grill and fuel lighting device, comprising: a first grill housing side; a grill housing bottom coupled to the first grill housing side via a first pivotable coupling; a second grill housing side coupled to the grill housing bottom via a second pivotable coupling; and a location fixing device for fixably positioning the first grill housing side, second grill housing side, and the grill housing bottom in at least one position; wherein the device is reconfigurable via the first pivotable coupling and the second pivotable coupling into a first configuration, wherein, in the first configuration, the first grill housing side, the second grill housing side, and the grill housing bottom closeably form an enclosure, the enclosure enhancing ignition of fuel placed within the enclosure; and wherein the device is reconfigurable via the first pivotable coupling and the second pivotable coupling to a second configuration, wherein the first grill housing side, the second grill housing side, and the grill housing bottom form a structure having an open top for grilling.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a method for configuring and reconfiguring a self-contained grill and fuel lighting device, the grill and fuel lighting device comprising a first grill housing side; a grill housing bottom coupled to the first grill housing side via a first pivotable coupling; a second grill housing side coupled to the grill housing bottom via a second pivotable coupling; and a location fixing device for fixably positioning the first grill housing side, second grill housing side, and the grill housing bottom in at least one position; the method comprising: configuring the grill and fuel lighting device in a first configuration, configuring in the first configuration including: moving the first side to a first configuration first side position via the first pivotable coupling; and moving the second side to a first configuration second side position via the second pivotable coupling; wherein, in the first configuration, the first side, the second side, and the bottom closeably form an enclosure, the enclosure enhancing ignition of fuel placed within the enclosure; and reconfiguring the grill and fuel lighting device via the first pivotable coupling and the second pivotable coupling to a second configuration, reconfiguring to the second configuration including: moving the first side to a second configuration first side position via the first pivotable coupling; and moving the second side to a second configuration second side position via the second pivotable coupling; wherein the first side, the second side, and the bottom form a three sided structure having an open top for grilling.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention further includes a reconfigurable fuel lighting device, comprising: a housing, the housing including a first side having a first hinge coupling to a second side, the second side having a second hinge coupling to a third side, and the third side having a third hinge coupling to a fourth side; at least one handle adjustably attached to the housing; and a positionable rack for holding fuel; wherein the housing is reconfigurable via the first hinge coupling, the second hinge coupling, and the third hinge coupling into a first configuration, wherein, in the first position, the first side, the second side, the third side, and the fourth side closeably form an enclosure, the enclosure enhancing ignition of the fuel; and wherein the housing is reconfigurable via the first hinge coupling, the second hinge coupling, the third hinge coupling to a second configuration, wherein the first side, the second side, the third side, and the fourth side are generally parallel, the second configuration having a thin profile.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention also includes a reconfigurable fuel lighting device, comprising: a first housing side; a rack coupled to the first housing side via a first pivotable coupling; a second housing side coupled to the first housing side via a second pivotable coupling; a third housing side coupled to the second housing side via a third pivotable coupling; a fourth housing side coupled to the third housing side via a third pivotable coupling; and a location fixing device for fixably positioning the first housing side, the second housing side, the third housing side, and the fourth housing side in at least one position; wherein the device is reconfigurable via the first pivotable coupling, the second pivotable coupling, the third pivotable coupling, and the fourth pivotable coupling into a first configuration, wherein, in the first configuration, the first housing side, the second housing side, the third housing side, and the fourth housing side closeably form an enclosure, the enclosure enhancing ignition of fuel placed within the enclosure; and wherein the device is reconfigurable via the first pivotable coupling, the second pivotable coupling, the third pivotable coupling, and the fourth pivotable coupling to a second configuration, wherein the first grill side, the second housing side, the third housing side, and the fourth housing side are generally parallel, such that the device has a thin profile.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention also includes a method for configuring and reconfiguring a fuel lighting device, the fuel lighting device comprising a first housing side; a second housing side coupled to the first housing side via a first pivotable coupling; a third housing side coupled to the second housing side via a second pivotable coupling; a fourth housing side coupled to the third housing side via a third pivotable coupling; and a rack coupled to at least one of the first housing side, the second housing side, the third housing side, and the fourth housing side via a fourth pivotable coupling; the method comprising: configuring the fuel lighting device in a first configuration, configuring in the first configuration including: moving the first side and the second side to a first configuration first side position via the first pivotable coupling; moving the third side to a first configuration third side position via the second pivotable coupling; moving the fourth side to a first configuration fourth side position via the third pivotable coupling; and moving the rack to a first configuration rack position via the fourth pivotable coupling; wherein, in the first configuration, the first side, the second side, the third side, and the fourth side closeably form an enclosure bounding the rack, the enclosure enhancing ignition of fuel placed within the enclosure; and wherein the fuel lighting device is reconfigurable via the first pivotable coupling the second pivotable coupling, the third pivotable coupling, and the fourth pivotable coupling to a second configuration wherein the first side, the second side, the third side, the fourth side, and the rack are generally parallel, the device thereby having a generally thin profile.
To achieve the stated and other advantages of the present invention, as embodied and described below, the invention also includes a reconfigurable fuel lighting device attachable to a grill device, the reconfigurable fuel lighting device including: an ignition containment housing, the ignition containment housing having at least three sides and a bottom, the ignition containment housing being suspendable from the grill device, the grill device having at least three grill sides and a grill bottom; a rack for holding fuel, the rack being positionable above the ignition containment housing; and at least one door portion, the at least one door portion being arrangeable into at least two positions; wherein in a first one of the at least two positions, the at least one door portion is arranged in conjunction with at least two of the grill sides so as to form an enclosure, the enclosure including the rack, such that fuel is placeable within the enclosure above the rack and above the ignition containment housing.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or upon learning by practice of the invention.